The invention relates to a fuel injection valve. In known fuel injection valves of the type herein, it has been demonstrated that when there is great stress on one side of the nipple, the sealing ring is severely compressed on one side; thus, at another point, leaks can result. The situations which are most critical, however, are those involving high heat, such as a fire, where the sealing ring is destroyed and fuel, because the connection is no longer tight, flows into the fire.